True love, lasts
by Twigirl2495
Summary: Reyanne is just back from medical school on spring break to hangout with her family and her best friends, Leah and Sam. But an unexpected romance blossoms but will a hidden secret ruin their relationship for good? PAUL & REYANNE
1. Chapter 1

Driving back into this town wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. All the memories, good or bad, came rushing back. I passed the town sign that read, 'WELCOME TO FORKS, WA.' I remember when we were five, my best friend Leah Clearwater and me being photographed by our dads in front of that sign.

Leah and I were the closest of friends and still are. We first connected when our dads introduced us when I moved out here with my brothers. I was four, my brother Matt, eight, and my oldest brother Logan, was twelve. Me being adopted when I was a baby.

My parents divorced when I was two but my brothers and I lived out in Maine with my mother for the first two years of the divorce. But once she got her new boyfriend, kids just weren't in the cards for their relationship. So we moved out to be with our dad. Not that he minded, he wanted us from the start. So we moved out there and my dad always would bring us to the reservation not far from the house. Thats where most of his friends and their kids lived. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater were his closest of friends. I really connected to Harry's daughter Leah. We were completely different, but somehow it worked.

During high school Leah was the simple, natural beauty, that dressed in clothes that could easily be men's. I was more the preppy pretty girl. I straightened my hair and did my make up every day and wore clothes that were completely girly. We did everything together. Getting ready for school dances, had the same friends though most were my friends and just hung out with Leah because of me. And we did sports together every season of the year. Varsity every time. We were unbreakable the two of us. She helped me through a lot. And I helped her. She helped me through both my brothers leaving for the Army, and I helped her through her father dying. It was hard for her, but being Leah, she tried to take it all in stride in front everyone else except me. When it was just the two of us, she would break down like there was no tomorrow. But things got surprisingly better when she got her first and only boyfriend Sam Uley. They were the most amazing couple. I had my fair share of boyfriends, but none of them were as special to me as Sam was to Leah. And I truly knew Sam felt the same way towards Leah. He became my best friend as much as Leah. I really could talk to him about anything.

Though after graduation, we went our separate ways. More me away from them. Going to college back in Maine was the best the best thing I could've done for myself. The campus wasn't far from where my mom lived. About an hour. So I really got to reconnect with her. But after about two months, Leah called me and told me about Sam dumping her for her cousin Emily. I couldn't believe it. They were so in love it just shocked me to no end.

It was Christmas break of my first year in college that I finally got home to see her. She was wreck to say the least. As usual she broke down in front of me and me alone. There wasn't much I could do but comfort her. It didn't seem to help her any. She had changed. She was broken hearted. I saw Sam a few times and he seemed incredibly happy. Sad when I talked about Leah, but happy with Emily. I met her only once and that was brief. She was kind and I could see why Sam seemed to love her so much. What I didn't see, was why Sam left Leah for Her.

Now here I am. Driving back home to Forks, having graduated from college two years ago and started medical school right after. My dream of being a doctor was underway. Only two years left. But I decided that for my two week spring break, to take a trip home. Two weeks to relax and hangout with Leah and hopefully Sam. And the best part, my brother Logan's taking leave for a week to be home all of us together. Luckily Matt was stationed at Ft. Lewis thats 45 minutes out of Seattle, so he'll be home anyway. So This should be a good vacation.

I drove straight to the reservation wanting to see Leah first. As I pulled up to her house, she came running out with a smile on her face. She had her hair cut to her shoulders and was wearing shorts and a tank top. She had gotten extremely tall and may I say really muscular. Like she lifted weights. I pulled the lever into park, turned off the ignition and jumped out of the car.

"Reyan!" She yelled. That's always what people called me. I guess Reyanne was too long.

"Leah!" I yelled back and we hugged so tight. Tighter than I remembered! It's been a while considering I went to my mothers for Christmas. We pulled back with arms still encircled.

"Oh my god how are you!" She asked still sounding happy and excited. Her smile was huge.

"I'm great! And you?" I asked.

"Okay I guess. You know how it is." She said as we dropped our arms. She gave a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes. I adjusted a stray piece of hair that had fallen from behind her ear.

"Yeah? Well it only gets better with time hon." I said trying to give her a smile. She nodded while giving me the same sad smile.

"Yeah I know. Come on. Your dad and brother are inside." She said. We turned and walked into her house. Her little brother Seth met us at the door.

"Hey Reyan!" He said excitedly. He was now sixteen and he always had the biggest crush on me. I'll admit he was a cute kid but was way too young for me. I was 24 now.

"Hey Seth! How are ya bud?" I asked just as excitedly.

"Great! Glad your back!" He said smiling brightly. I laughed slightly.

"Seth don't you have somewhere to be?" Leah asked. She and Seth were typical brother and sister, always bickering.

"Nope. Just here annoying you Sis." He said. I laughed and walked between them. I heard Leah coming in behind me.

"By the way Rey, I love the new hair cut. Cute." She said stroking my hair. It was naturally a honey blond and I had never gotten highlights. My hair was always curly but I had cut it short so straightening it wasn't such a chore. It was now the same length a Leah's, to my shoulders.

"Thanks Lee." I said retaliating on the nickname she gave me. I rounded the kitchen that was always considered the meeting area because Leah's mom sue, loved to cook. My dad and Matt was there and I hugged them both tightly.

"Hey honey." My dad greeted.

"Hey Dad." I was never one to call my dad daddy. I had high respect for him and never felt daddy was appropriate for a full grown woman to call her father.

"Hey ReyRey!" My brother said excitedly. He was the only one who I let call me that. I loved Matt the most. We were so close. I told him everything.

"Matty!" I said hugging him just as tightly. I turned and saw three huge guys that were crowded around the table. They all got up t say hello.

"Hi, I'm Quil." The first greeted while waving.

"Embry." The second waved. The third just stared at me.

"I'm Reyan." I waved back with a smile. Leah looked to the third guy and glared. She sighed and turned to look at me.

"Reyan this is Paul." She said motioning to him. I smiled and waved.

"Hi, Paul." I said. He smiled a little and looked down.

"Hi." He said waving a little. I turned towards Leah.

"So, Um..." I said looking at my feet nervously.

"You want to go and see Sam don't you?" She asked. I gave a small smile. She knew me so well.

"Do you mind?" I asked. She smiled and waved it off.

"Nah, go ahead. I'll be here when you get back." She said. I hugged her and turned to Matt.

"You coming?" I asked. He nodded and hopped off his stool. We walked out the door and started over to Sam's on the side of the road.

"So, happy to be home?" He asked smiling. I looked over smiling and nodded.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I just hate being so far from everyone." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." He said. I knew he had had worse. Being to deployed to Afghanistan for a year twice had to be tough. After a moment of silence, I had an idea.

"Race ya." I said taking off running. As usual, I felt him pass me. Being in the military and running a six minute mile everyday had it's advantages I guess. I was still slower than him. After the short race and him slapping Sam's porch approximately 15 seconds before me, we caught our breath.

"Haha, and I'm still the champion." He said grinning and walking up the steps. Still huffing and puffing, I walked up after him.

"Yeah, yeah, you cheater." I said smiling. He laughed and knocked on the door. Emily answered and laughed at our appearance.

"Hey, Emily. Sam here?" Matt said nicely. She nodded and pushed the door opening wider for us to come in. We walked past her and into the living room. Sam was on the couch watching a football game.

"Hey Sam." Matt said.

"Hey man." Sam said not moving his head from the television.

"Hey Sam." I said. His head whirled around and saw me, then a big smile spread over his face.

"Reyan!" He said jumping up and coming to give me a hug.

"Hey!" I said hugging him around his shoulders. He hugged me tight and released after a minute.

"How are you!" He said happily.

"I'm great! You look good!" I said. He nodded.

"I am good. Come on in the kitchen and let's talk." He said showing us the way. We sat and talked with Sam for a while and had a good time catching up. But soon enough, it was time for us to go back to Sue's. We walked to the door and made plans to come over tomorrow for lunch.

"Well. That was fun." Matt said as we started our walk.

"Yeah. It's always good to catch up with Sam. I miss it here." I said sighing.

"Yeah. I miss it back in Maine. Moving so far away is really tough." He said. I nodded. Then another thought popped into my head.

"Hey, you know that guy at Sue's? Paul I think his name was?" I asked.

"Paul? Yeah, I know him. He's a good kid. Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. He looked at me funny." I said. "Like he was nervous around me or something." Guys were never nervous around me. I wasn't that type of girl. I was more the girl they either ask me out or are my friend. I'm not intimidating at all.

"Yeah, I caught that. I don't know. He's usually not like that." He said.

"Huh. Well what about Leah? She seeing any of them?" I asked thinking he might know. Being home enough.

"Leah? Dating? Not likely. She doesn't date much. And when I say much, I mean not at all." He said shoving his hands in the pockets of his A.C.U.'s.

"Oh. Well that's weird. Because from what I saw, they were pretty cute." I said. They were all remarkable handsome. Tall, dark, and handsome. A package deal in my book. But maybe their personalities were bad. I don't know. Matt laughed.

"Yeah well, they're nice guys. Respectful. I like them. They're all close with Sam I guess." He said. I nodded. Well, I guess this spring break should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling great. Being home again felt normal. I mean going to college is a great experience but so far from home, just makes me feel like I'm really alone.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair and make up, then got dressed. I picked up my phone to call Leah. I heard it ring until it went to voicemail. _She must not be up yet. _I thought and grabbed my keys. I decided I'd just drive to reservation and go to the beach. I always liked to go to First Beach and just think. Barely anyone ever went there so I liked to just go there and watch the waves roll by.

I drove over to the beach and parked. I just sat in my car for a minute. Just taking in the sight before me. It looked the same as it always did. It was still early morning so it was foggy from the sprinkle of rain we had gotten last night. The sand was moist from the rain and you couldn't see anything past the water. But what really caught my eye was a person standing down by the water facing the waves. I zipped up my rain coat and put on my hood and got out of the car. I walked down to where the person was standing.

When I got to them, I found that it was Paul.

"Hey Paul." I said smiling at him. He looked over at me in surprise.

"Oh, hey Reyanne. I'm surprised you remember me from yesterday." He said smiling a little. He called me Reyanne. I know it sounds weird, but I liked it when people called me by my full name every once in a while. Made me feel more... adult. Like I'm being taken seriously.

"Oh, I'm good with names. Always have been. Anyway, what brings you out here so early?" I asked. He was a cute guy. He seemed nice enough. I wondered why Leah hadn't mentioned any of the boys. She usually told me when there were cute guys around. That's one aspect of girl talk.

"Oh I just like to come out here and think every once in a while. Nobody's out here this early so I thought I'd come out. You?" He asked.

"Actually same reason. I used to come out here all the time back in high school after I got my license." I said. He nodded. When he looked at me again, the same look was in his eyes. I didn' know why it was there, but I kind of liked that he was looking at me that way.

"So you're friends with Leah?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest and facing me. And may I say, his arms muscles were extremely sexy. I smiled a little at my thought but caught myself and smoothed out my face.

"uh, yeah. Been best friends since we were four." I said looking at him. He looked into my eyes and for a moment we said nothing.

"So you were around when she was with Sam?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. They were great together." I said and he laughed a little. "What?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that Sam is so, well happy go lucky about most things. And Leah, well Leah just isn't. She's a very dark person I guess I'd say." He said looking out towards the water.

"Really?" I said doubtfully. "Dark. What do you mean by dark." I asked stepping into his field of view. Here he was insulting my friend and it was a little peeving. He put his arms down and he slinked back a little like he was realizing he made me upset.

"Well nothing. Just that she is kind of negative about stuff." He said looking to his feet.

"Well I think she has a right to be negative about some things. He father died, love of her life dumped her." I said. He looked back up at me.

"So she really did love him?" He said. I nodded.

"Yes. She really did. They were inceperable. I couldn't imagine a stronger love than what they had." I said feeling sad for my best friends.

"I can." He said looking back into my eyes. Suddenly I felt like he was trying to say something. Like he thought he had a stronger bond than they had. That's when the thought entered my head that he may have a girlfriend, or they all might. Maybe that's why Leah never said anything.

"Oh, well..." I said suddenly feeling stupid for thinking I could just have any of them. I know it seemed snobby to think like that but I really felt a connection to Paul like we could be a good couple. Until now anyways. I looked at my phone. It was almost time to head to Leah's. I had promised her we would go shopping for the morning. I still had my lunch date at Sam and Emily's. Matt would meet me there.

"I have to get going." I said starting to walk back to my car. Extremely embarrassed even though he didn't know that. I heard him walking quickly to catch up with me.

"Wait!" He said walking in front of me to stop me.

"What?" I asked surprised by what he was doing.

"Um, well... I kind of wanted to ask you something." He said nervously. And of coarse, being me, my mind started to wander. Was he going to ask me out? Then I started to think of what it would be like to date Paul. I didn't know anything about him other than his name and that he was friends with Sam and wasn't that fond of Leah. But really, who other than me is really that fond of Leah? Paul was right. She was dark these days. Losing her dad was tough considering how close they always were. Then losing Sam, that was heartbreaking. Even to watch, it crushed me as well. They were my example of true love. Now that they were over, it kind of made me doubtful that true love actually exsisted.

"Ok." I said crossing my arms over my rain was drenching the front of my hair that poked out of my hood.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out... with... me?" He asked slowly. I smiled a little at how nervous he was. But I still didn't know anything about him and my father always warned me about going out with men who I didn't know. But I guess I'm weaker than I thought.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said with a smile on my face. He smiled widely.

"Great. Pick you up at six tonight?" He asked. I nodded happily.

"Sure. Sounds great. Do you know where I live?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I help your dad fix things around his house sometimes." He said. I nodded smiling wider. So he was in with my dad, that was good.

"Ok then. See you at six." I said. He smiled and stepped out of my way. I smiled and waved goodbye and walked to my car. I got in and started the car. Looking through my windshield, I saw him walking back towards the group of houses down the beach and every few steps, he would look over his shoulder smiling. It made me feel special that we was so happy about our date. Though I think I wanna ask Leah about him. Maybe she'd be able to tell me more about him. I drove over to the Clearwater's and parked. Leah came out of the house, as usual no purse in hand. Just jeans, a sweatshirt, and sneakers on. She got in the passenger side and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" She said buckling up.

"Hey! How was your night?" I asked backing out of her drive. She shrugged.

"No different than the rest." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah well I'll tell you, it was great to be sleeping in my bed again. Though it felt different not having Matt and Logan in the rooms next to me." I said reminising on the good old days. I miss my brothers being home with me. I was so close with both of them but them being in the Army does have it's strain on communication. They can't exactly go into detail about their day.

"Yeah. I get that." She said. It was silent for a minute because I was wondering how to word my next sentence.

"Hey, you know I went to the beach this morning." I said. She looked over at me with a smug smile.

"Really? Reliving old times?" She asked. I laughed a little. We did a lot of crazy things on that beach. More than just me thinking. Drinking parties, bonfires, dates, and just beach days.

"No. Just went there to think. But you know who I ran into? Paul." I said gauging her reaction. Her eyes flashed a little but too quickly to dwell on.

"Really." She said toneless.

"Yeah." I said.

"What'd he have to say?" She asked crossing her on her chest.

"Nothing really. We just talked about Sam... and you." I said watching the road. She looked over at me and turned slightly.

"Really? What about Sam... and me." She said.

"Oh he just asked me about the two of you. What you were like together." I said. Her eyes grew sad.

"Oh." She said and turned back to face forward. I put my hand on her knee.

"Hey, you know if you wanna talk, I'm always here." I said looking at her. She smiled a little.

"Of coarse I do. It's still hard though. Living so close to... _them_." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah I know. But hey, maybe you two breaking up was a sign that you guys weren't right for each other and your soulmate is still out there." I said.

"Pssssh. Yeah right." She said doubtfully.

"He is! Come on! Your kind and smart and beautiful, your perfect guy is out there. Plus, you didn't enlighten me that there were so many cute guys around the reservation." I said looking at her smugly. She laughed a little.

"Yeah well, if they weren't all brain-dead, then I might have mentioned them." She said laughing a little. I laughed along with her.

"Yeah well, I guess at least one isn't brain-dead because Paul asked me out this morning." I said smiling. She looked at me eyes wide.

"Really? Well you didn't say yes did you?" She said seriously.

"Actually, I said yes." I said just as seriously. She looked at me with a little anger in her eyes.

"Why!" She asked.

"Because I liked him!" I answered. She sighed.

"Yeah well... he's not your... type." She said.

"Ahaha, excuse me? Not my type?" I asked.

"Yes, not your type. He's... I don't know. Just not your type okay?" She asked calming down.

"Well, I guess I'll find out what you mean on our date tonight." I said looking out at the road.

"Just... be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt." She said. I nodded.

"I know. I'm always careful. I just really feel like we connected." I said. She just looked out the windshield ahead of us. But then hr face twisted and looked really confused but then looked like she had a revelation.

"Wait... did you say connection?" She asked looking at me. I was confused now.

"Uh, yeah, I did. Why?" I asked. She looked like she just found out something horrible.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself. "Oh my god!" She repeated.

"What?" I asked worried. She controlled herself and closed her eyes to calm herself.

"Nothing." She said. We spent the rest of the ride in silence though Leah seemed upset about something.

At the mall we picked out some clothes and I got a new outfit for my date. A casual blue summer dress that acsentuated my cleavage and a white cardigan. I thought it looked cute. Then I picked out some cute blue heels to match. Not too high, still casual.

Leah started to lighten up halfway through and we had as much fun as we used too. On the ride home, we sung to the car radio and had the best time. I pulled into her driveway and she unbuckled herself.

"Okay, so call me tonight after your date? Let me know how it went?" She asked nervously.

"Always do." I said smiling. She smiled a little.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and got out.

"See you." I said and pulled out of the drive way. The sun had peeked out of the clouds and it was really beautiful out now. I drove to Sam's and parked. I got out and walked to the door. Before I could even knock, Sam opened the door.

"Hey Rey!" He said pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey! Matt already here?" I asked. He pulled back and back away to open the door wider for me to come in.

"Yup. Also a few of the guys came over too." He said smiling. I nodded and came in. I followed Sam into the kitchen and saw Matt, Emily, Embry, a guy who I didn't know, and Paul sitting at the table. I waved to everyone and smiled at Paul. I was kind of glad he was here. I really realized when I was talking to Leah that I really liked him. Even though she didn't tell me anything about him, just thinking about him just made me smile.

"Hey Reyan." Matt said. I waved.

"Hey." I said placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"Rey, this is Jacob. You haven't met him yet, have you?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Nope. Hi Jacob." I said waving. He nodded his head in my direction. "Hey Embry. Hey Paul." I said smiling when I said his name. His smile was even wider than mine. I sat down next to Paul and smiled. He smiled back.

We had a nice lunch and caught up a lot. I really got to know Emily, Embry, Jacob, and most importantly, Paul. On our way out, we all walked together. I hugged matt goodbye and Paul walked me to my car while Embry and Jacob were still talking to Sam about something seeming important.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" He asked hopeful. I laughed a little.

"Of coarse. See you at six." I said opening my door. He was smiling.

"See you at six." He said. "Can't wait." He added. I smiled wider.

"Me either. Bye Paul." I said getting in my car.

"Bye Reyan." He said. I closed my door and drove back to my dad's house. I got back and brought my new clothes inside. It was two now, so I had four hours until Paul came. I know it was weird, but I kind of missed him. I don't know why I felt such a connection to him. I barely knew him and really only saw him three times. It was weird how connected I felt to him.

I hadn't been on a date in a while and I was excited. The last guy I went out with wasn't the classiest of guys and he tried to get me into bed on the first date. I know I'm no virgin, but I'm not that slutty. My first was a guy who I thought was my prince. Turns out, so did another girl. Though She thought he was her prince for two months longer than I did. Yeah, he was a mistake, but that's what college was for. To make mistakes. But I don't regret it. I know that those mistakes make me who I am today.

I decided to do some laundry and set up my room a little bit more. So by the time I finished, it was four. Two hours left, so I thought I'd watch some TV. I found nothing on so I turned it off and just sat there thinking. I wondered what Paul and I would end up doing. Dinner? A movie? I was excited nonetheless. Maybe he would be my next prince. And this time... maybe it would be permanent.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting ready for my date was a long process. I lightly curled my hair so it was more like waves, and redid my makeup so it looked perfect. I got dressed in my new summer dress and cardigan and heels. By the time I was finished, it was 5:45. I walked downstairs to see my dad in the living room watching the game with Matt.

"Hey guys." I said coming into the living room.

"Hey." They both mumbled, engrossed in the game. I sighed. Typical guys.

"Hey, I'm going out tonight so I'll be home late." I said grabbing my jacket out of the closet.

"Going out with who? Leah?" My dad asked.

"No. Paul." I said. I knew they would stir a little because it was my second night home and I was already going out with a guy but at least they knew him.

"Paul?" Matt asked. I nodded leaning against the door frame of the living room. They both seemed at a loss for words.

"Okay... well be careful. Have fun." My dad said warily. I nodded then heard a knock at the door. He was early, I liked that. I answered the door and I saw Paul standing there in black jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Paul." I said happily.

"Hey Reyan, you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and went to grab my jacket.

"Hey Paul!" I heard my dad yell from the living room. Paul came through the doorway and waved at my dad.

"Mr. Collins." He said.

"You kids have fun." He said. I'm 24 and my dad still calls me a kid. Great.

"We will." Paul said. I smiled putting my jacket on.

"Ready." I said. He smiled and walked to the door.

"Bye dad." I said.

"Bye." He said back. Once out the door, we walked to the his truck.

"So, whats on board for tonight?" I asked slipping my hands in the pockets of my jacket. He did the same in his pants pockets.

"Well, I thought we could go to dinner in Port Angeles, then we could go to the beach for a little while. Sound good?" He said. I laughed a little.

"Sounds great." I said as we approached the truck. He helped me in the passenger side and went around to his side. As we started driving, I thought I'd start the conversation.

"So, how do you know the Clearwater's?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Well, just living on the reservation kind of brings us all together. You know?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it is kind of like a little community. How long have you lived there?" I asked him.

"All my life." He said.

"Really? It's weird that we never met. I spent a lot of time on the reservation over the years." I said. He shrugged.

"Well I am a few years behind you and Leah. Never really hung out with her." He said.

"Really? I thought you were as old as we were." I said.

"No. I'm 21." He said.

"Oh." I said. "So your close with Leah now then?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You could say that. We're... good friends I guess." He said.

"You guess?" I asked. It seemed weird that he wasn't sure what to call her. If someone is a good friend, you know it.

"Yeah. Well, I mean you know, it's a community. I'm close with Sam, and so is Leah. Therefore, good friends." My eyes went wide with shock.

"Leah's close with Sam?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"Well, they live approximately 50 yards from each other. They're bound to be friends." He said.

"Well, it's just weird. I thought that she would've mentioned that they were friends now." I said. We didn't speak for the rest of the ride. I felt kind of out of the loop because Leah didn't tell me she was friends with Sam. I mean, the whole ordeal did happen six years ago, but still. We tell each other everything. Or at least, I thought we did.

Once we pulled up to the restaurant, Paul parked the car, then got out to help me out my side. We walked into the restaurant and he held the door for me. I liked that he was a gentleman.

"Thank you." I said smiling and walked past him. He came up beside me and we walked up to the hostess.

"Table for two please." Paul said politely. The hostess smiled at us.

"This way." She said. She led us to the back of the restaurant and set down our menus on a table with two chairs. Paul pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He sat down next to me instead of across the table.

"Wow, I've never been to this restaurant. It's really nice." I said.

"Yeah, I've never been here either. Sam suggested it." He said. So Sam knew about our date. Good. I could talk with him about it later. A chipper young guy came up to our table.

"Hi, I'm Mark, and I'll be your waiter this evening." He said smiling at me. He was good looking, I'd give him that. But something told me that there wasn't many brains in that head of his. "Can I get you drink orders?" He asked looking at me again.

"Diet Coke please." I said giving a polite smile and looking down at the table. I saw Paul's hand shaking beneath the table.

"Same." He said. Mark wrote it down and walked away. Paul's hand was still shaking. I put my hand on his to stop it.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked concerned. He seemed to relax at my touch. Though his arm was very still. Like he was afraid if he moved, it would scare me.

"Uh, yeah. I just think he likes you." He said glaring after the waiter. I laughed.

"Well, you know, we don't know that. He could like you and just be nervous." I said taking my hand back and putting it on the table. Thankfully, Paul laughed.

"Well he does like one of us, and I hope it's not me." He said smiling. I laughed as well. He turned to me.

"So, you grew up here?" He asked. Okay, starting right off then. I nodded.

"Yeah. My brothers and I moved here to live with our dad when I was four." I said. He nodded. Then it looked like a thought crossed his mind.

"So you must look like your mother then. Because your dad and brothers look... well... more... like me I guess I'd say." He said. It was true. My dad and brothers had dark tan skin and practically black hair. Though all were military men and had their hair cut short. My dad being a retired Marine.

"Well actually, no. I'm adopted." I said. It wasn't like it was painful to talk about it. I'm not ashamed of it. Though I wish they were my real family, I love them so much.

"Really?" He asked surprised. I nodded.

"Yes. When I was a newborn, my parents both died in a car accident. I had no other family that could be found, so I was adopted. My mother wanted a girl after her two boys, and thought adoption was the best way to do that. And for me, it was." I said. He nodded.

"Do you know anything about you biological family?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"Yes. I know a lot actually. They were great people. I look a lot like my biological father. He had the same blond hair I have. My mother had brown hair. I have photos and family trees too." I said. Then Mark came by with our drinks. He was smiling at me still. He made sure to brush my hand while putting the drinks down. Paul started to shake again so I put my hand on his again. He calmed down instantly. But this time, he took my hand in his, then he got back to our conversation.

"Really? So you know their last name?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Whitlock. It's really... old fashioned. I like it." I said. I saw Paul freeze. His hand had gone rigid.

"Did you say... Whitlock?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Why?" I asked. Did he know someone with that last name? He seemed to come out of his shock and loosened up. But it was forced.

"No reason. I like that name too." He said taking his hand from mine and laying it on the table. I took mine back as well, though feeling hurt by that action. Mark came back to the table.

"What can I get for you folks?" He asked looking in my direction.

"Uh," I said looking down at my menu. "Chicken Penne please." I said. He nodded and reluctantly looked at Paul.

"Same please." He said sitting back. Mark nodded and walked away. As the silence grew, I was getting more confused. Why did the name suddenly make him upset? I had no idea what was even happening.

"Paul? Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me like he was realizing for the first time where he was.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just... I don't know. That name sounds familiar I guess." He said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. He put on a smile and took my hand.

"Sorry. I just feel weird tonight." He said. I smiled as well and nodded.

"It's okay. Let's just... change the subject. Do you have any siblings?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. Just me. My parents died a few years back." He said sadly. I grasped his hand tighter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Paul." I said. He shook his head.

"Oh it's okay. Your parents died too. You've gone through it too" He said.

"Yeah but I didn't even know my real parents. I have parents who I love. If you don't mind me asking, how'd they die?" I asked gently. I figured it wouldn't be too much to ask considering how much I've shared tonight.

"Same way yours did, car accident." He said sadly. I nodded.

"That must have been horrible." I said. He nodded.

"It was. But you know, life goes on. They're in a better place." He said. I took his hand and put it in my lap and placed my other hand on his arm, to try and comfort him. He leaned against me, both of us being more relaxed as the night wore on. After we ate and Paul paid the bill, we left the restaurant holding hands. We walked to his truck and he drove us to First Beach. When we got there, we just walked along the beach holding our shoes. He held my hand the whole time and we talked lightly, about nothing at all really. How beautiful the water was, how many crazy memories we had here, or just things that popped into our heads. But to my dismay, it came time to head home. It was after one in the morning and I was getting really tired. So Paul brought me home. He even walked me to my door.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. It was really fun." I said when we reached the door.

"Oh it was my pleasure. I had a good time." He said. I nodded. "Wanna go out again tomorrow?" He asked nervously. I laughed a little. Why he was nervous, I had no idea.

"Sure. That'd be great." I said. And before I could change my mind, I put my hand behind his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back gently. Like he was afraid to kiss me anymore than he already was.

The moment our lips met, I felt a spark between us. I know that in all the fairy tales and corny novels that girls always say they feel a spark when they kiss a boy but I really felt this. I really felt something ignite in me that told me, _he is exactly right for you._

When I pulled back, his eyes were still closed and they slowly opened.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He said. I let go of his hand and opened the door.

"Good night Paul." I said.

"Good night Reyan." He said smiling while backing off the porch, not taking his eyes off me.

I went inside and closed the door. I had to call Leah! I, quietly, ran upstairs and pulled out my cell phone. Even though it was late, I knew she'd want to hear about it. We always called each other after one of us had a date. To talk about all the little things that happened while they were still fresh in our memories. I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring.

"How'd it go?" She asked warily.

"Amazing!" I squeled into the phone. I heard her let out a breath she'd been holding in.

"Good. I'm glad." She said relieved.

"Really? You are okay with me seeing your friend right?" I asked taking off my heels.

"Friend? Why would you think he was my friend?" She asked.

"Because he said he was. Well actually he said he was your 'good friend'." I said. Taking off my cardigan. She laughed.

"Uh yeah. I guess we're friends. Not good friends, but more like, forced friends. We kind of have to be friends." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're both-" She started but then it seemed like she caught herself. "Well, we both live here on the reservation. After his parents died my mom kind of took him under her wing. You know how she is." She said. I took that.

"Yeah I do. Well he said good friends. And he also said you were good friends with Sam. What's happening with that?" I asked laying on my bed. I heard her sigh. And not in a good way.

"Well, that Paul really does have a big mouth doesn't he?" She said. I laughed.

"Oh come on, be nice. Are you and Sam friends?" I asked again. I heard her sigh more gently.

"Again, forced friends type of situation. They live... really close." She said sadly.

"Oh." I said regretting even asking the question.

"We don't talk unless we have too. And as for Emily, I can't even look at her these days." Se said.

"Well, you know, you two weren't made for each other. You need to find your perfect someone." I told her. I really wish she would see what I was saying and take it to heart, but I knew it was hard for her.

"I know. But hey, we're getting off topic. What about you and Paul? Where'd you guys end up going?" She asked.

"Well, we went to dinner in Port Angeles, the we walked on the beach for a while." I said smiling flipping on my stomach.

"Ooohhh, romantic." She said laughing a little. I laughed along with her.

"It really was. We talked about our past, and talked about you guys. Everything really. It was... amazing. I just have never had a date like that." I said smiling until my face hurt.

"Really? Well maybe you found your perfect someone." She said.

"I think you might be right, my friend." I said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I could imagine. All I wanted to do was go to the reservation to see Paul. In all my relationships, even ones that lasted more than six months, I had never felt more... happy. More ready to make a commitment to someone. I knew that Paul and I were perfect for each other. I could picture us sometime, years from now, sitting on the front porch drinking iced tea, and watching the sunset. I know, corny. But it's always been my fantasy that I wanted with my future husband or whatever he may be.

I got out of bed and walked into the hall. Meeting my dad.

"Hey kiddo. Wanna go to the Clearwater's for breakfast? They're having a bunch of people over." He asked. I think I had never nodded my head so fast in my entire life.

"Yes! I'm gonna shower real quick and we can go!" I said running to the bathroom. I took the quickest shower I ever have, did my hair and make up just as fast, but still had to make sure it looked good. I wasn't one of those girls who could just leave their hair wet and face make-up-less and still look like a greek goddess. I had to try still. I ran down the stairs after dressing in my jeans, t-shirt, and favorite black clogs.

"Ready?" I asked my dad. He was sipping a cup of coffee. He put hs cup in the sink and grabbed his coat.

"Yup. Oh, and how was your date last night?" He asked.

"Good. Paul was a real gentleman dad, you don't have to worry." I said smiling. He nodded and we walked to the car.

That was the longest drive over I could remember. Leah was outside on the porch. As we drove up, She smiled and walked off the porch. I got out of my dad's car and walked over to her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. How's your mornin' going." I asked meeting her at the bottom of the steps.

"Good. And yes, Paul is here. He's inside with everyone else." She said with a weird look in her eyes.

"Everyone else?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Sam and Emily are here." She said sadly.

"Really? Well you know, if they're in there, so are all those other cute guys. Come on. You wanna have fun? Pick one and flirt with him. It'll make Sam feel a little jealous." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Really? Can I use Paul?" She asked playfully. I laughed.

"Haha, no. Find your own guy." I said linking arms with her and we walked inside. I hung up my jacket and we walked in together. I saw all the guys I already met and a couple more. Sue, my dad, Jacob's dad Billy, Emily and my brother Matt were all standing around the island in the kitchen talking while all the guys, including Paul and Sam, were laughing around the table. I caught Paul's attention and waved while smiling. He got up and came over to me. Leah saw him walking over and winked at me. She walked over to Matt and started a conversation.

I never noticed, but they looked... cute together. It was a weird thought, but they might be good for each other. With all Matt's failed past relationships, he could use a sweet girl like Leah. And Leah, she could use Matt. He was the most kind man in the world. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Though he's in the Army so... I guess he would hurt someone but not Leah.

"Hey." Paul said when he reached me.

"Hey." I said. Paul looked around us and saw no one looking on so he took my hand and led me back through the door. Once on the porch, he closed the door.

"Sorry, it's kind of busy in there." He said smiling. I nodded and put my arms around his neck to kiss him. He put his arms around my waist, holding me close to him.

I didn't know why I was being like this so soon. I mean we really just had one date. But I already felt like he was my boyfriend. But I still feel that connection. Like being together, it just feels right. Being apart, it feels like we should be together. Once I pulled my head back, I saw his mouth turn into a smile. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling like being close to him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after last night." I said.

"Me either. I couldn't wait to see you." He said. I pulled back to look at him.

"Okay, this is weird. We met like, the other day." I said just really realizing it. A look came over his face like he was about to do something, neither of us would like. He let go of me but took me by the hand and led me down the stairs of the porch.

"Reyan, there's something I need to tell you." He said turning to face me. His smile had completely disappeared so my smile fell into a flat line.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. Oh my god, was he married or something crazy like that? I was getting nervous by the way he wouldn't look me in the eye. He also let go of my hand.

"Reyan, there's... there's something you don't know about me." He said. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, what is it?" I asked remaining calm. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Reyan, you know the legends of our people right? About us being decendents from wolves?" He asked. I had a flashback to when I was nine and Leah and I were at a bonfire that Leah's dad was telling us about the old legends. I nodded.

"Yeah. Leah's dad told them to us when we were kids." I said. I was always fascinated by those stories. I loved the tales of how they fought vampires to save their people and how they shape shifted into wolves. It was like a bedtime story. But I wondered how this had to do with what he was about to tell me.

"Well, Reyan, They're true. All of us, well the guys anyway, and Leah, we turn into wolves. We shapeshift, just like the stories. They're all true. They all actually happened." He said carefully. I was trying to suppress a laugh.

"What?" I asked. But once his face didn't lighten, I got nervous again. "You've got to be kidding right? This is a joke?" I asked. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"No. It's not. I'm telling the truth." Just then I heard the door open and Sam and Leah walked out. They had serious looks on their faces. I turned back to Paul.

"What? No. No this stuff doesn't... doesn't exist." I said still thinking it was a joke. Paul was just looking at me like he was waiting for me to understand.

"Yes it does Reyan. It does." He said.

"Oh yeah? Well show me." I said. He walked back a few steps and saw him starting to shake, like he had at the restaurant. Sam and Leah ran down the steps and got on either side of me. I looked at both of them. If what Paul was saying was true, then they were wolves too.

I turned my attention back to Paul and suddenly he jumped up in the air and his skin shredded off his body and out came a huge wolf. I think my eyes were never so wide. My mouth dropped open. After a few minutes of me just staring, they all started looking from each other to me. Paul, in wolf form still, lay down on the ground so now he was down to my eye level.

As I stared into the big wolf's eyes, I saw Paul's eyes. It was him, it was true. Then the realization set in and I backed away from Leah and Sam. For the first moment in my life, I was afraid of them both. Paul got to his feet and looked to Sam. Sam pulled from his pocket, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I looked to Leah as he phased back and pulled on the shorts and t-shirt. She looked at me as if to say, _I'm sorry, please don't be mad_. Paul jogged past them both and stopped a few feet from me.

"Reyan please-" He started to say but before he could, my instincts took over and I took off running. I didn't know where I was headed, but I just wanted to get anywhere away from here.

"Reyan!" I heard Paul calling after me. I ignored it and just kept running. My shoes came off in the grass though I didn't care. I kept running for a long time until I was at the beach. I slowed to a walk and looked out at the water while catching my breath. I heard someone coming my way and looked behind me to see paul running to me. I turned and started to walk down the beach.

"Reyan, please stop! Talk to me!" He said stopping to walk about 10 feet behind me.

"Just... go away." I said.

"No. I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He said gently. I stopped walking and so did he. I turned to face him.

"Alright. Fine. Let's talk." I said putting my hands on my hips. He was looking at me with worry in his eyes. He didn't look like he was going to hurt me, he looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Reyan, what you just saw, please don't be afraid." He said. "I would never hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. Especially you." He said coming closer to me. I couldn't move. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't... angry. I was just shocked. I thought I was falling for Paul and he, he's this. I didn't know what to make of it.

"What do you mean, _especially me_?" I asked.

"I mean... Reyan I... I love you." He said. I knew my eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. With us werewolves, we can imprint. Imprint meaning we find our soulmate." He said. I still stared at him, confused. "Reyan, I imprinted on you." He said. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"So, you are a werewolf." I stated and he nodded. "You... are imprinted on me." He nodded again. "So, is that why... why I... feel... this way about you." I said. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"Yes. It's all true." He said.

"So, what you're saying is that we're some sort of soul mates." I said trying to process this. He nodded and came a few steps closer. I took another deep breath and let it out.

"Okay. Okay." I said.

"So, you understand? And believe me?" He said hopeful. I nodded slowly.

"Well, I don't really have a choice do I? After the show you just gave me." I said. He looked down at his bare feet then back at me. "I need to get my shoes. Those are my favorite clogs." I said playfully and he smiled and ran to me and picked me up in his arms. He kissed me harder than he has been. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him tightly. After a few minutes, I pulled back for air. He was smiling.

"Well, you took it better than most." He said. I laughed.

"Oh good. Now I was serious about my shoes." I said and he put me down laughing.

"Okay, let's go." He said taking my hand and pulling to his chest. We started walking towards the house.

"So, who knows about this?" I asked leaning against his arm. He leaned his head on top of my head.

"Everyone. Your dad, your brother." He said. I nodded.

"And the imprint?" I asked. He nodded.

"They know about that too. I talked to Sam about it and he warned me that if I ever hurt you, he'd kill me himself." He said smiling. I laughed.

"So, Sam and Leah are werewolves too?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Sam, actually, is our Alpha of the pack. He was the first to become a werewolf." He said. I raised my head.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah and he imprinted on-"

"Emily." I said. He nodded. "It all makes sense. Why he broke up with Leah for her. She's his soul mate. Oh poor Leah." I said.

"Yeah well, she could still find her imprint." He said. I smiled.

"I hope she does." I said. I spotted a clog in the grass and reached for it. "Found one." I said and he laughed at me. We kept walking for a few steps until I remembered something.

"So you love me huh?" I asked smiling. He laughed a little and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, I love you. Why?" He asked.

"Because, I just wanted to tell you... I love you too." I said and he stopped us and kissed me.

The rest of the day, I spent with Paul and everyone else talking about 'wolf' stuff. What they could do and everything they did. By the end of the day, I could barely handle anymore new information. I didn't want to leave Paul so I went with him to his house instead of us going out.

***LEMON***

Once, he closed the door behind us, I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him roughly. He kissed me just as roughly. He put his hands on my hips and after a minute, he took my hands in his.

"Bedroom?" He asked breathing heavily though I newly learned, they don't ever have to catch their breath. I smiled and nodded. He lifted me up and carried me to his bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

We started to kiss passionately again. After several minutes, nothing had progressed yet, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I put my hands at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it upward. Realizing what I wanted, he pushed off me a little to get the shirt over his head. Once his shirt was on the floor, he pulled me up to get mine off. I lifted it over my head and he kissed me again.

He hooked and arm under my bottom and picked me uo and carried me around to the side of the bed and laid me down and unsnapped my jeans. He pulled them off in one fluent motion. Then, he laid on top of me kissing me again and moving down my face to my neck. I felt him reach around to my back and unhook my bra. He lifted it off me and threw it on the floor. I pushed further back onto the bed while he slipped off his shorts. He came and met me on the bed. Then pulled down my panties.

He threw them on the floor and he pulled the covers over us. He kissed me again and then started rubbing my slit. I moaned quietly. He found my clit and started rubbing. My knees began to quiver. I wrapped my legs around him and pushed his pelvis down against me. He was just as anxious as I was so he gripped himself in his hand and guided himself to my entrance.

In one quick motion, he plunged into me. I moaned in pleasure. He pumped in and out of me slowly while kissing me even more passionately. Then he started to increase his speed. I felt myself rising to my climax and I was just about to break he pulled his head back.

"I love you so much Reyanne." He whispered to me.

"I love you too Paul." I said and he sped up and we both lost it. After a few more slow pumps, He pulled out and collapsed beside me. Both of us breathing heavily. I pulled the covers up over my chest. Paul pulled me over to him and he kissed me again.

"Wow." I said. I had never had sex that good before. He laughed.

"Yeah, exactly. Wow." He said. I laughed along with him. I laid my head down on his chest and soon we drifted off to sleep. So this is what complete contentment felt like. Huh, I could get used to this.

Please review! Give me suggestions! I still don't know how I want to play this story out completely so suggestions are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

That was the best nights sleep I had gotten in a long time. Even better than the night before. I was still spread over Paul's chest, him still sleeping peacefully. Lifted up my head, he still didn't stir. I got up and took Paul's t-shirt off the floor and slipped it over my head. The hem came all the way to my knees. Wow, he was a lot bigger than me.

I walked out of the bedroom and started to explore his house. I looked at all the pictures hanging on the walls. Pictures of his parents, of him, and even one of him and all the pack. I smiled. I had never met a guy that knew how to really decorate but I had to say, Paul has done a great job.

No dirty clothes on the floor, pizza boxes, or anything. I was kind of impressed. I walked further into the house until I got to the kitchen. It was amazing! Marble counter tops, shiny black appliances. I wasn't obsessed with cooking but this really was my dream kitchen. I decided to start some coffee. I put some grounds in the machine along with water and pushed the button to start the brewing. I got out two mugs, not knowing when Paul would wake up. Once the timer went off, I took out the pot and poured it into two cups. I took them both back to the bedroom with me.

Once I turned the corner, I saw that he had flipped over onto his stomach. I got into bed beside him and put the mugs down on the nightstand. It was almost 10 in the morning, so I decided I'd wake him up. Leaned over him and kissed his cheek. Still nothing. I shook his arm.

"Paul." I said into his ear. His eyes started to flutter, but he just stuck his head further into the pillow. I laughed at him. "Paul, wake up." I said laying down beside him. He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes. Then a big smile spread across his face.

"Morning." He said groggily.

"Morning." I said laughing a little. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Now this is what I call a good morning." He said. I laughed and sat up. He sat up with me.

"So... what's on check for today?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want." He said. I smiled and got onto my knees and put my arms around his neck.

"Right answer." I said before kissing him playfully. He laughed.

After getting dressed, me in the same clothes as yesterday, we got into Paul's truck and drove to my dad's house. His car wasn't in the driveway, so I assumed he went to work. He was a Police officer for Forks. We both got out of the truck and he took my hand.

"So, I'll just go shower and change alright?" I said. He stopped walking and pulled me to him. "What?" I asked smiling.

"Hey why don't you pack a bag of a few things. You can stay with me." He said. I leaned back.

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?" I asked one eye brow arched. He shrugged while smiling.

"Maybe." He said. I laughed.

"Okay. I'll pack a bag." I said letting go of him and walking to the front door. I heard him following me. I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed my towel and a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and some underwear and turned and saw him in the doorway of my bedroom.

"So, this is your bedroom huh?" He asked coming towards me with a playful smile on his face. I smiled and dodged around him.

"Wow, your a quick one huh?" I said laughing. "I'll be out in a few." I said walking to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Instead of taking extra time to do my hair, I put it up in a bun and but on a headband. I did my make up and took everything I used and slipped it into a duffle bag. I walked back to my bedroom and saw Paul sitting on the corner of my bed. He smiled when he saw me walk in.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted me. I laughed.

"I like that greeting." I said heading to my dresser. He laughed along with me.

"Good. I found one that stuck." he said. I smiled at him.

I packed my bag of clothes, and zipped it up. I dropped it beside my bed and crawled onto Paul's lap. I put my arms around his neck and smiled. He kissed me sweetly. After a minute, my cell phone rang. He groaned and I laughed taking it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." I heard Logan's voice on the other end. I let go of Paul and stood up. I hadn't talked to my brother Logan in months.

"Hey! Logan how are you?" I asked happily.

"I'm good! I just wanted to call and see if you could pick me up at the airport tomorrow?" He asked. My eyes went wide.

"Tomorrow? I thought you weren't coming home until next week?" I asked sitting next Paul on the bed.

"I got extended leave so I'm taking it before they can change their minds." He said. I smiled wide.

"Good idea. Yeah, I'll be at the airport. What time?" I asked. Paul was waiting patiently next to me.

"My flight gets in at two." He said.

"Ok. I'll be there." I was walking on air.

"Ok. I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow." He said like he was being rushed.

"Ok bye." I hung up. I turned to Paul. "Logan's coming home tomorrow!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Good. I'm happy for you." He said. Then a thought entered my head.

"Wait, does he know...?" I asked. It would be hard to keep all this new information from him. Especially everything about Paul. Unfortunately, Paul shook his head.

"No, sorry. And until it's necessary to tell him, he can't know." He said. I deflated.

"Ok. I understand that. It's just gonna be hard to explain... well, this." I said motioning between us.

"Well, Logan hasn't been home in a while right? We can just tell him we've been together for a while." He said. I nodded. I felt weird about lying, but it was necessary. He sensed that I was a little hesitant about it so he gave me a little smile and moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry. It's more for his own protection he doesn't know this. Only the people that have to know, know." He said. I nodded again and kissed him lightly. He saw his opportunity and turned and pushed my back and laid on top of me. "And now, since we're alone..." He trailed off starting to kiss me again. But then my phone rang again. He groaned and I grabbed my phone off the side of the bed.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey? Wanna come over? I'm bored." Leah said into the phone. I laughed lightly.

"Sure. I'll be over in a few." I said. She hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. Paul was lying on his back and he groaned.

"Why does she ruin everything." He stated. I laughed and pulled him up by the hand.

"Come on. Let's go." I said. He groaned again but picked up my bag for me and followed me out. We walked out to his truck and drove back to the reservation. He drove me over to the Clearwater's and put the truck in park.

"so I'l be at Sam and Emily's." He said a bit sadly. I nodded and climbed over to him to kiss him. I kissed him passionately knowing I wouldn't be seeing him for a while. He kissed me back just as passionately and when I pulled back he groaned.

"I'll only be a little while." I said smiling.

"You can't kiss me like that then leave. It's just not fair." He said playfully. I laughed while climbing out of the truck.

"Well sweetheart didn't anyone every tell you life wasn't fair?" I said playfully and closed the truck door and walked up to the porch.

(Paul POV)

As I drove over to Sam's, I couldn't help but think of Reyan. I guess Sam was right. It does actually hurt to be away from her. All I wanted was to be snuggled up in bed with her for another few minutes.

Though, out weighing that, was the nagging thought that had been nagging me since our date. That name. Whitlock. I knew that blond bloodsuckers last name was Whitlock before he became a Cullen. It seemed crazy that they would be related though. They did look alike a little I guess. The hair color. That was about it.

Though just to be sure, I wanted to talk to Sam about it. I drove over and parked then walked to the door. I just walked in like I usually do and walked to the kitchen. Emily was cooking as usual.

"Hey Emily. Same here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Living room." She said. I walked into the living room and saw Sam looking at the bookshelf.

"Hey Sam." I said. He looked over at me.

"Hey Paul." He said.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"I asked.

"Sure." He said coming over to me.

"Well, it's about Reyan. You of coarse know she's adopted." He nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Well she had the same last name as that blond bloodsucker. What's his name? Jasper?" I asked. I didn't know them really why. Sam seemed to ponder it then it seemed like he realized something.

"They do look alike don't they. Hair color and such. But that's not much to go on." He said. I nodded, knowing this was crazy. "Though there's only one way to be sure..." He said.

"And how's that?" I asked.

"We look at her family tree." He said.

Before I knew it, we were headed back to Reyan's father's house. I followed Sam up to her room.

"I don't know how I didn't connect this before. Just slipped my mind I guess. Reyan was never here when the Cullens came back." We had reached her bedroom and Sam headed right for a floorboard. He stepped on one side of it and the other side lifted up. He caught it in his hands and pulled it up and set it on her bed.

"How did you know that was there?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"Reyan was my best friend in high school. We spent a lot of time together. I know everything about her. Which means knowing exactly where she 'hides' her stuff." He said reaching down in the foor board and lifting out a red folder.

"Okay so it's in there?" I asked. He nodded. He undid the loop and opened the folder. He went through a few papers before finally pulling out a family tree paper.

"Okay. Whitlock was born in 1800's right?" He asked more to himself. I came to stand beside him as we checked it. And sure enough, 1844, it read Jasper Whitlock. It didn't have any photo of coarse but we knew it was him. According to this he was her great uncle only great was used a few more times than just once.

"Oh no." I said. This wasn't good.

"Yeah exactly. Oh no." He said.

"How do I tell her?" I asked. I didn't want to lose her, and we all know that blood is thicker than water. He was family to her. Biological family. She would surely choose him over me. Sam just looked at me.

"Who says you have to? She's going back to school in a little over a week, and by the time she gets back here for good, the Cullens will have moved on." He said slipping the family tree into the folder and handing it to me.

"Yeah but this is her family. I can't just not tell her." I said more to myself than Sam.

"Well, then keep the folder and tell her. Or, you can put it back and forget this ever happened." He said. After a moment of debate, I put the folder back in the floorboard.

(Reyanne POV)

Leah and I went for a walk and talked. She asked me how last night went and I gave her the story, no details included. She was thankful for that. But as much as I loved hanging out with Leah, I missed Paul so much. I really felt like a part of me was... on hold, until I was back with him. Like life wasn't really going on. And as soon as I heard his truck pull up, I said a quick good bye to Leah and ran out the door.

Paul got out of the truck and took me into his arms once I was close enough. He kissed me deeply.

"I missed you." He said catching his breath. I laughed.

"I missed you too." I said kissing the corner of his mouth. He kissed me again before releasing me to get in the truck. I slid in the drivers side and climbed my way over to the passenger side. He got in after me. He took my by the hand and pull me over to him and looped his arm around me while I snuggled into his side. He drove us towards the house but surprisingly, we drove past it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I figured we could go to the beach for a while." He said. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"That's why I love you. You have such good ideas." I said. He laughed.

"That's the only reason?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah what else am I supposed to love? Your personality? Sorry hun but there ain't much to work with there." I said laughing. He pulled me to him tightly and squeezed. I laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Yes I love you for other reasons." I said.

"You mean other than my rugged good looks?" He said with a smug smile. I snorted.

"Uh, yeah. Other than that. But that is a big part." I said putting my hand on his knee and rubbing upward. He squirmed a little. I laughed as I took my hand back when I got about and inch from the region I'm sure he wanted. He groaned and kissed the top of my head.

"You're such a tease." He said. I laughed. By then we had reached the beach. He took me by the hand and we got out the drivers side. Once he closed the door, he put his arm back around me and we started walking. I looped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

For a few minutes, we said nothing. Just enjoyed each other's company. But then I got the feeling that he wanted to say something but wasn't for some reason. I just kept quiet until he was ready.

"Hey Reyan?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I asked. It took him a minute to answer.

"Do you ever wish you knew your real family?" He asked. That really caught me off guard.

"Well, I can't help but wonder what they are like. I mean I love my family that I have now, but it would be nice to at least know them I guess." I said. I wondered why he was asking me this question. He seemed to think about my answer. "Why do you ask?" He took a minute to answer that as well.

"No reason." He said looking anywhere but at me.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Paul and I had begun dating. Things had been going wonderfully. I slept at Paul's house every night, much to Logan's dismay. He was upset with me at first that I didn't tell him about Paul when I talked to him on the phone. But he got over that quickly when he saw Leah. Turns out, she did find her perfect someone. Thought he's 32 and she's 24. Needless to say, her mother was a little hesitant at first. But nonetheless, they are now together and happy.

All through the week though, I had the feeling Paul was keeping something from me. He sometimes would just stare into pace and looked like he was thinking hard about something. But we only had a few days left together before I had to go back to school. If I chose to go back at all. I was still debating that. I loved Paul so much and just the thought of leaving him made me want to cry.

We haven't talked about any of this yet, I think mostly because he didn't want to pressure my decision. But it didn't matter, I knew I couldn't leave him until the next time I could get home. And I knew he couldn't come with me. He had things to deal with here.

Currently, Paul and I were walking along the beach holding hands. His mind was somewhere else as it was a lot lately. I thought it was about me leaving, but what came next shocked me to no end.

"Reyan, I can't keep this a secret anymore." He said as he stopped walking. He took his hand from mine. I turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know where your family is." He said simply. I just stood there, shocked.

"You know... you know where my... family... is?" I asked just shocked. He sighed and his eyes grew almost, regretful.

"Yes. I've known since last week." He said. I couldn't say anything, so he went on. "It's not really a family so much as one person. Your... great uncle." He said. I was still unable to speak. He had kept something like this from me. He lied to me. He... just how could he do this! I trusted him! Who is he to decide what I will and will not know.

"Why... why didn't you tell me." I said quietly. He started to walk towards me.

"Because I just-" He started reaching for me but I backed up a few steps.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. He looked like I had just slapped him in the face.

"Reyan, I-" He started again.

"How could you do this! How could you keep this from me!" I yelled. I'm pretty sure Sam could hear me from his house. Paul tried to take my hand but I didn't want him to.

"I said don't touch me!" I practically screamed. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Reyan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I just didn't want to lose you!" He said quickly. Probably afraid I wouldn't let him finish.

"Yeah well guess what? You just did." I said walking back the way we came. I stormed past him and couldn't believe what just happened. I heard him running after me. He caught me by the arm to slow me and he jumped in from of me.

"No! Reyan stop! Okay I'm sorry! I should have told you and I know that now! I'm sorry and I love you and just didn't want to lose you!" He said. I felt tears start to stain my cheeks.

"Who else knows about this?" I asked looking anywhere but him. He sighed.

"Sam." He said. "And the pack." He added looking down. I gasped.

"So they deserved to know more than I do?" I asked just feeling betrayed. This was my family but I had to be the last to know?

"No, Reyan! They had to know! It's for your own safety!" He said.

"What do you mean my safety?" I asked.

"He's... a vampire." He said. They had told me that vampires were why werewolves were created. To protect people. So that's why he didn't tell me? He didn't want my vampire uncle to kill me? I couldn't talk to Paul about this anymore. I couldn't even look at him right now. I had to leave.

"I have to go." I said walking around him. He turned to come with me. "Don't follow me!" I shouted. I heard the footsteps stop.

I started running when I reached the grass. I ran straight to Sam's. I wanted to meet this man who was supposedly my family, and I knew Sam would take me if I pressured him enough. Once I reached the porch, I walked up the stairs and knocked forcefully. Sam answered after a minute.

"Reyan." He said.

"You know about him. You know about the vampire being my uncle." I said out of breath. He sighed and nodded.

"Does he know about me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. We thought it would be too dangerous if he knew." He said.

"Take me to him. I want to meet him." I said strongly. I was not going to back down from this. I deserved to know him.

"Reyan, no. He could be dangerous if he knows about this." He said cautiously.

"I don't care. Take me to him. He deserves to know too." I said. Sam sighed.

"Paul won't like this." He said.

"I don't give a damn what Paul will or won't like. TAKE ME TO HIM!" I yelled. Sam sighed and came outside and we walked to his car. We drove in silence. We had been driving for about 15 minutes until he turned onto a dirt road. I knew I was safe with Sam, but it was a little creepy. We drove about miles until we came to a big amazing house. He was rich! He had to be from the size of his house. I got out before Sam did and practically ran to the door but Sam stopped me before I could climb the porch.

"Wait, Reyan, wait! Let me talk to him first. I know him." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. Go ahead." I said after a few minutes. He sighed and walked up the porch to the door which a tall man opened the door and was waiting for him. He was a very handsome man. His hair was short and he looked to be about thirty maybe? Sam spoke to him for a few minutes and I could see the shock on this man's face. Was he my uncle? Or great uncle was what Paul called him. How old could he be? I know that vampires could live for a long time, but I didn't look much like him. Finally the man disappeared inside and Sam came back down to me.

"So what's happening?" I asked. He sighed.

"He's getting him. Okay, his name is Jasper Hale." He told me. My face twisted.

"Hale?" I asked.

"He changed his name when he joined this family. We told you about the Cullens already." He said. I gasped.

"That's this family? He's... one of them?" I asked. So he wouldn't hurt me. So why was Paul afraid of loosing me then? Before Sam could answer me, he came outside. I knew it was him. He had the same hair I did. He had the same build my father did. I still had the photos I would look at every once in a while. He was slender and small but had big muscles on his chest and arms. In fact, he looked a lot like my father. He came down the steps and stopped a few feet away.

"Okay," Sam started. "Reyan, Jasper. Jasper, Reyan." He did the hand motions. I looked to the door and saw who I assumed were all the Cullens standing there looking at us.

"Holy fuck, they do look alike!" The big burly one shouted with a huge grin. Both Jasper and I laughed.

Over the next few hours, Jasper and I just talk and I learned a lot about him. When he was born, what he did in his human life, what my ancestors were like. I felt like a part of a family with the Cullens. More so with Jasper. I felt comfortable with him. It really was like talking with an uncle. He even gave me a necklace that had one pearl on it, that had belonged to his mother. He said he didn't feel right giving it to anyone but real family and since I'm the only one left, he wanted me to have it.

But our time came to an end, and it was getting late. Jasper walked us out.

"So, I'll see you later?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of coarse. I'll bring by my family tree stuff and photos." I said. He nodded. We said our goodbyes and Sam and I drove off.

"So, um..." Sam started. I was just looking out the window. "Where am I taking you?" He asked. I hadn't even thought of that. I didn't really want to go to Paul's because that would turn into an argument I really didn't have the energy for. But going to my dad's would mean explaining why. And I couldn't do that yet.

"Can I sleep at your house?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of coarse. If that's what you really want." He said.

"It's what I need right now." I said.

"You need to talk to Paul sometime. You leave in three days Reyan." Sam so kindly pointed out.

"I know that Sam. I just... I don't feel like fighting right now." I said sinking down in my seat. He put a hand on my arm.

"I get that Rey. It's fine. You can just stay at my place for the night. Just promise me you'll talk to him tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded.

"I promise." I said dreading the next day.

I woke up on Sam's couch feeling sore. Man, where did he get this couch? It hurt like hell. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was almost eight. I decided it really was now or never so I got up and walked over to Paul's. Slowly, I might add. He met me on the porch.

"Can I come in?" I asked not looking at him. He nodded quickly and stepped out of the way. I walked in and into the living room. He followed me.

"I met him. I met my uncle." I said facing him. He looked, awful. Like he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked down to his feet.

"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. It was great. He told me about my family history and stuff." I said. He nodded. After a minute, he looked up at me.

"Reyan, I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I know that now. I really do." He said sincerely. I believed that. But that wasn't the problem.

"I know. I know you regret it. I accept your apology for that. I don't understand why you did it, but I forgive you for it." I said. "But the thing is, that's not what I'm upset about." I said looking straight at him.

"So what are you upset about then?" He asked quietly.

"I'm upset that you thought you could decide what I can know. That you could decide what you can keep from me." I said. He didn't say anything. The regret came back to his eyes. "How can this relationship work if I can't trust you? It's not just gonna work because I'm your imprint. We have to love each other for other reasons too. Trust really is one of them, Paul." I said. He still didn't speak.

"So you don't trust me anymore?" He asked.

"No. I don't." I said after some thought. "I want to. But I just can't." I said. He came over to me and after he knew I would let him, he put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry. Please, sweetie. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. I need you Reyan. I can't live without you." He said. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Reyan what can I do?" He asked. I really didn't have an answer. My heart was telling me to forgive and forget but my head was screaming to get away from him. To give myself time to process and think about what I needed. I decided to go with my head.

"I need time. I need time, away from you." I said crying. He let me go reluctantly. I took one last look at him and then walked to the door. After a moment of hesitation, to make sure this is what I wanted, I opened it and left. I cried the whole way back to Sam's. Though Leah came outside and cut me off.

"Reyan! Are you okay?" she asked coming over to me. She lied to me as well. She knew and wasn't going to tell me. She knew how much I wish I knew more about my family or wanted a real family and she wasn't going to tell me.

"Get away from me." I said walking past her. That left her speechless.

The next few days came and went. I packed my things, had Sam get my things from Paul's, and loaded them in the car. Before I left, I said goodbye to Sam. I only forgave him because he wasn't who I felt betrayed by. He took me to meet Jasper. I forgave him a little, though our relationship was different. I said goodbye to my dad, and Matt, and Logan. I said goodbye to Jasper though he promised he'd visit me.

I left without saying goodbye to anyone else. The drive back was long but for that I was thankful. It gave me time to think. I loved Paul. Of that I was sure. I needed him. I could forgive him for this over time. He did tell me. It took him a while, but he did tell me. I would see him in two months, and then I would tell him my decision. But until then, I felt like my life was floating by me. I wasn't participating, just watching it. I wouldn't go out with friends anymore. I just went to class and to eat and that was it. My life, without Paul of coarse, wasn't much of a life at all.


End file.
